


Angel In Disguise

by Ratlochet_1472



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: And Now She Does, And She Doesn't Know How She Feels About That, Asian-American Character, F/F, Haley Didn't Know She Was Lesbian, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Smut, Smut Happens Before Romance, The Farmer Plays It So Cool That Haley Doesn't Know She's Interested In Her, Until One Night In The Forest....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratlochet_1472/pseuds/Ratlochet_1472
Summary: Farmer Nanami moves to Stardew Valley after a treacherous encounter with Joja Co, and finds warm, welcoming faces... except for one. Haley doesn't like the farmer's favorite shirt, her attitude,orthe fact that she finds her drop dead gorgeous.Haley's never considered herself to be a lesbian. She's always found men attractive, even though she's never really been interested in dating them. Her fun comes in stringing them along. But Nanami... she can imagine holding her hand, and she wants to...kiss her?! And that peculiar farmer won't even pay her any attention! Not that she cares.
Relationships: Haley (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Meet Nanami

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost no F/F fics for Haley, and I decided I need to change that. I've always pictured her as being at least bi, if not a lesbian, and when I started creating this OC, I knew they'd be perfect for each other. If you've ever read any of my other stories (The Institution Of Beer On Mondays & Traders Of The Heart), you'll know I update irregularly. But every chapter I produce is filled with love. I write for pleasure, and sometimes I share my writing. I hope you enjoy watching these dorks fall in love just as much as I will.

###### 

#### Basics

Full Name:  
Nanami Inukai

Age:  
20

Gender & Sex, Pronouns:  
Female, She/Her

Height:  
6'0"

Birthday:  
Spring 9th

#### Social

Sexuality:  
Lesbian, Demiromantic

Religion:  
Atheist

Nicknames/Aliases:  
(for family) Nana, (for others) Nami

Sociality:  
Neither Extroverted nor Introverted; somewhere in the grey area

Friends:  
Eun-ji (Jiji) Zai, James (Jimmy) Moore, Hannai (Hani) Hart

Living Family:  
Mother, Younger Sister, Estranged Father, Grandma (father's side)

Favorite Family Member:  
Grandma

#### Favorites

Favorite Color:  
Grey, Yellow

Favorite Animal:  
Birds

Favorite Food:  
Miso Soup, Home-made Bread 

Favorite Genre of Book/Movie:  
Sci-fi, Y/A, Adult Romance

Favorite Music Genre:  
Rock, Alternative, Metal, Classical, Some Oldies

Favorite Season:  
Summer

#### Etc.

Allergies:  
Wheat, Copper

Weather Preferences:  
Warm, Sunny, Cool Breeze

Vacation Preference:  
Beach, Japan (to visit family)

Sentimental Objects:  
Grandma's Favorite China Teacup

Preferred Outfit Style:  
Cropped, light/colorful graphic tee, ripped jeans/shorts, jean jacket/vest, converse


	2. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley meets the new farmer, and she's not pleased. Meanwhile, Nanami makes an ambitious bet with a certain skateboarder, and starts to find _pleasure_ in all kinds of things.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware I'm starting the smut in the first chapter. Shut up, you know you thirsty ass people love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have wrote this chapter to AViVA's "Psycho". May or may not. >.>

I pushed a branch out of the way and ducked partially under it, keeping my eyes trained high, searching for birds in the forest of a farm I'd been left with. Behind me Robin and Mayor Lewis discussed house plans and things that needed fixed, completely unaware that I was no longer in their presence. I crept closer and closer to the chirping, trying to remain as quiet as possible, which was difficult with the tall brush and weeds.

Little creatures scampered and skittered away from within the grasses as I approached the oak tree that held the bird nest, but I paid them no real mind, other than making sure I didn't step on them. They were more afraid of me than I of them; I had nothing to fear. I was finally there, and I tested the weight of one low lying branch before pulling myself up, planting my feet on the trunk until I could get a proper grip and pull myself up. I stepped up onto another conveniently located branch, and when I turned, my eyes went wide. There sat a mother bird, waiting for her eggs to hatch. She noticed me, but I hadn't moved a muscle under her stare, so neither did she. 

We stared at each other for who knows how long, me trying to silently convey that I'd never chop down her home, her tilting her head at me every so often.

"NANAMI!"

The spell broke and the mother bird took off from between the leaves, leaving me all alone. I knew it wasn't polite, but I couldn't help groaning at my disruption. As Robin jogged towards me I lowered down onto the lower branch. She reached up automatically to help me but I climbed off easily, feet touching the ground before my top half had even passed the branch completely. "Nanami! What are you doing?! You could get hurt!"

"I was just bird watching," I reassured the motherly figure while we walked back to Mayor Lewis. "But up so high?" "It really wasn't that high." "Well... just be careful, alright? This isn't the city, you could get seriously hurt here and ambulances take a long time to arrive. They have to come from Zuzu city, after all." "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

My reply was absent, more intent in following the Mayor in to my new home. He showed me around, not that there was much to see. A traditional Japanese table with one old, ancient looking cushion next to it, a stove in the corner that apparently only half worked, and a twin bed in the other corner, underneath a corner of shelves. I didn't dare ask about the leaf-filled hearth; I could deal with that on my own later.

"Oh, don't step there!" I paused, glancing down at where I stood before back up to Robin, who looked panicked. "The foundation isn't built entirely right; I need to fix it. For right now you can't step on the two boards closest to your bed. You'll have to take a running jump, or climb in from the bottom." "But... the bed isn't going to fall through, is it?" "It shouldn't." Well _that_ sounded promising. "Okay. Are there any other spots like that?" "Oh, just over in that unused corner," she pointed past my bed into the dark corner. "Is that it?" "I think so." Even more promising.

"Well," Mayor Lewis puffed out, "I suppose we should leave you to it, then. Why don't you come into the town? Everyone's excited to meet you." "Yeah, sure," I agreed with a shrug. I had tons of work to do on the farm, but I had promised myself an easy first day, so I didn't really have anything else to do. I took the property key from Lewis, shoved it in the pocket of my jeans, and followed them out into the cloudy, chill bitten spring day.

"Does it get sunny often, here?" "Yes. Winter clings on for the first few days, but from spring on, it's all sunshine. Well... aside from rainy days." I turned to wave at Robin as we left her, then smiled over at Mayor Lewis. "Good. I like sunny weather." "Mm. You're a spring baby, aren't you?" he questioned idly. "Yeah, the 9th." "Ah. Not much time to put something together! But I'm sure we can do _something_." "You... you don't have to celebrate my birthday," I laughed a little, somewhat awkwardly. "You guys barely know me." "Nanami, you're part of our community now. Of course we have to celebrate your birthday! Just don't expect much in the way of gifts, seeing as it's so sudden."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just bid him goodbye once we passed the bus stop, then awkwardly followed him into the rest of the town, where a few people milled around idly, with two talking in the far corner of the square and two more passing by in opposite directions, towards the end of the square and the line of buildings. Mayor Lewis stopped to point out what the buildings were, but he didn't mention the fact that there was a Joja store across the way. In fact, he pretended as if it didn't even exist. I couldn't really blame him.

Meeting most of the villagers went smoothly. I talked to Jodi and Caroline for a little while but it was obvious I wasn't invited to their clique, no matter how sweet they were, so I left them on their own. I met Vincent and stopped him from jumping in a mud puddle, I almost ran into Emily and we discussed fashion--she loved my "We're All A Little Bit Gay" shirt. I met Penny, and got her to talk about books a little before she clammed up again and scampered off. I met Maru, who was covered in grease and sweat, and rambling about some great project. I left her to talk to Penny.

It was late, late afternoon when I met my first unfriendly face. After meeting Alex by his dog's pen and getting to pet Dusty, I rounded the corner to follow the path to Marnie's ranch and found her walking down the pavement. Blonde, curvy little thing. Top showing a daring amount of cleavage, her skirt just barely past her ass, wearing heels and a touch me not expression. She was gorgeous. She was also a bitch, judging by the way her lip curled up and her nose wrinkled at the sight of me.

"Who are _you_? Oh, wait, you're the farmer." "Yep. I'm Nanami," I introduced smoothly, watching as her eyes flitted down to the slice of stomach my shirt exposed, then up to my C cup breasts, and then to the writing on my shirt. Her nose wrinkled comically further as she mouthed the words. "We're all a little bit gay?" she questioned sarcastically. "I don't think so." "Then why are you staring?" I retorted, watching the glorious sight of her eyes widening and her face going pink. "I was not!" "So you are now?" "No, I am _NOT_! Get out of my way!"'

I stepped aside silently, watching her walk up to the door. I knew she could feel my eyes on her. She fumbled with her keys and dropped them, and I had to hold back a groan when she bent over and exposed the very curve of her ass. She was like sex in heels. And I was determined to break her.

She turned back, noticed my wandering eyes and my amused smile, and let out an enraged shriek before slamming the door behind her hasty retreat. From beside me I heard a low whistle, and turned to see a blonde guy with hair that stuck up all over the place. "Wow," he laughed, shaking his head. "I know she's not the greatest to get along with, but I've never seen her hate someone so much. What did you do to her?" "Challenged her." "Damn. Must'a been some challenge. You're the new farmer, right?" "Yes. I'm Nanami." "Well, Nanami, I'd watch your back." "Why's that?" "Alex is pretty protective of Haley, because he's convinced he's gonna land her. She's been stringing him along since high school. I don't want you getting into trouble." "I'm not afraid of him, _or_ her. You know what, I'll even make you a bet."

I had his attention now. He glanced towards the blue house, which I could only assume was his, then stepped a little closer. "What kind of bet?" "I bet that before two weeks are in, I'll have gotten Haley into bed." His eyes blew wide, his eyebrows went into orbit, and then he threw his head back laughing. "You're a psycho!" "I'm confident. How much do you bet?" "You know what, I'll do 20 gold, to spare you. Because you're never going to achieve your very ambitious goals." "Just you wait," I countered as we shook hands on the bet. He shook his head, still grinning. "You're bold, I'll give you that. Good luck; you're gonna need it. Anyways, dinner calls. I'll see you around, Nanami." 

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to face me from the few steps he'd taken away. "What?" "I don't even know your name!" "..Oh!" His cheeks went a little pink, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry. I kinda, uh, got caught up..." he gestured to my body, and as I raised my eyebrows he blurted out quickly, "Sam. I'm Sam. And uh, if it doesn't work out with Haley, feel free to hit me up." "Lesbian," I sing-songed, and then laughed at his groan. "Of course you are. Just my luck." 

"I've got a friend who I bet would like you, though," I offered. "I'll talk to her, and maybe I can get you her number." "Um... Alright." He looked excited again at the mere prospect. "Well, I need to get in here. If you're trying to meet people, visit the saloon! Especially on Fridays, but there are some people in there throughout the week! And Gus. If you love pizza as much as I do, you'll want to marry him." "Does he make good pizza?" "The _best_!" he moaned. "Hm. I'll keep that in mind. Third time's the charm, good night Sam!" "Good night psycho."

The natural light was indeed starting to dim, and I considered going straight to the saloon, but the longer I stared at the sky the more I wanted to see the sunset. And Mayor Lewis said they had a beach. Well, I hadn't found one yet, so the sun _had_ to set on the beach, right?

I jogged, almost ran as I sought out a way to the beach, and when I finally found one, I beelined for it, aware that the sky was getting darker and darker. As soon as I hit the sand, it went right into my converse. But I didn't care. I walked the rest of the way, staring out in awe as seagulls flew perfectly over top the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I glanced around to find a guy I hadn't seen before, and stared long enough for him to tuck the curtain of hair behind his ear and look at me before returning to the sunset. "It is." "I find that such beauty stirs creation, lets ideas take hold." "Oh? Are you an artist?" "No. I'm a writer." "Well, writing is a kind of art form," I offered up. "Hmm... perhaps. Should I surmise that you're the new farmer everyone has been talking about?" He had an odd, overly-elegant way of talking, but I didn't mind it. It was rather endearing. "I am. Nanami's the name." "It's a pleasure to meet you, even if we are too captivated by the sunset to look at each other. I'm Elliott. I live in the cabin just behind us."

I took a quick glance behind me to confirm there was indeed a cabin, and then brought my attention back to the sunset as it sank further into the sea. "Have you met everyone yet?" "Oh, no, not even close I don't think." "You should come to the saloon on Fridays. Most people flock there." "So I've heard. Thanks for the advice." "You are most welcome."

We stood there a little longer in silence, and parted just as serenely. It was on my walk back that I started to question going to the saloon. Did I really want to meet people in a.. a _pub_? I wasn't beyond having an occasional drink, but in such a small town, with the saloon the only centerpiece for entertainment... would there only be drunks there?

Well, I was partially right. I did eventually convince myself to go in after staring at the door for a few minutes, and the place was pretty quiet. In one corner slumped a guy I hadn't met yet that was _definitely_ not on his first pint of beer, and then there was a woman on the opposite end of the counter that was up on a stool, but all-but doubled over by that point. "Gus, hit me with another!" She called loudly, and I groaned internally. That is, until I saw Emily behind the counter as well.

"Emily!" "Oh, Nanami! Welcome to the saloon!" "Is this the new farmer?" the bartender asked. "Yes! Her name is Nanami. She loves fashion just as much as I do!" What an odd introductory statement. I went with it though, smiling politely at the bartender. "Welcome to Pelican Town! I'm Gus, the local barkeep. If you're ever looking for something to do at night, or you need to drown your sorrows in a drink, my doors are open for you! You'll always be welcome here." Everyone was so... accepting. It was an unexpected, but welcome, surprise.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Do you have anything for the poor?" I joked, "I'm not doing too hot on gold right now." "You know what? It's your first night here. Two slices of pizza and a drink of your choice, on the house." At the mention of food my stomach growled, reminding me I hadn't eaten in _quite a while_. Since before I boarded the bus to get here, in fact. "Are you sure?" "Of course! Emily, will you take care of the drink while I go get this lovely lady some pizza?"

Gus disappeared towards an oven and I climbed up onto a barstool, feeling awkward and out of place until Emily smiled up at me. "Wow, and I thought you were already tall," she teased. " _Ha ha_. Very funny. Do you guys have anything fruity here? I'm--I'm not really a heavy drinker." "Sure! How about a Tropical Punch, with the tiniest nip of vodka?" "You know drinks better than I do, and it sounds good, so.. yeah. Hit me with it."

While I waited I drummed my fingers on the counter, content to tap out the rhythm to one of my favorite songs until the slumped over man groaned, "Would you fucking stop already? Yoba." I turned to apologize, but it stopped on the tip of my tongue when I saw his glower. Two could play that game. I put my city face on, turned my head away, and continued drumming my nails. 

"AGH!" As he tossed a handful of crumpled bills onto the counter and stormed off with a half drank beer in his hand, I couldn't help feeling rather victorious. That only escalated when I heard a low, throaty chuckle coming from across the bar. "You sure scared him off." The drunken blonde woman grinned at me, with one tooth missing. "I like that. Valuable trait, y'know." "Is it?" "Oh, yeah. That was Shane... he's the bar fly we can't scare away." Something told me that she was too, but I put on a smile and nodded anyways. 

"He's been comin' here ever since the accident. I--oh." She stopped suddenly, her drunken haze clearing enough to her to realize she'd shared some rather personal information to an outsider. "Well... I, um... I still say he needs to lay off it, y'know? Get his life straight." And then she lapsed into awkward silence, preferring to stare at the bar than look around and see my stare.

Now I felt bad for setting him off. I knew loss. I knew how it could break you down, make you do things you would never dream of normally. It could make you mean, fill you with hatred for the world. I needed to do something to make it up to him. But when I asked Emily about him, all I could get out of her was that he liked hot peppers, and beer. I refused to give him more beer to make him happy, but what was I going to do, just give him a singular hot pepper? Even if it was a bushel of them it would _still_ be weird.

"Oh!" I was halfway through my last slice of pizza when Emily offered up, "He loves pepper poppers. He'd love you forever if you gave him those!" I doubted those extremes, but... yeah. I had a mostly functioning stove and oven, I could make them. All I needed was the ingredients to make them homemade. "You can get a box of frozen ones at the Joja Mart," Emily rattled on, clueless to my strong aversion to that building. 

"No," I interrupted, "I'll make them homemade." "Awww, that's so sweet of you! I'm sure he'll love them. If you need any help...?" She tilted her head ever so slowly, smiling up at me. "What, you like to cook, too?" "Mmm, maybe. I like to garden more, and I happen to have a hot pepper plant inside that produces year round. Normally you can only get them in the summer. But if I can sample your work, I'd be happy to offer some to the cause...?" "That would be awesome. Thank you."

I finished the last bite of my pizza, licked the grease off my fingers, and nodded. "Sam was right." "About what?" Gus asked. "You make the best pizza ever. I can't come in here; you're going to make me fat." That sent him roaring with laughter, doubling over into the bar. "Body builders always need padding!" He suggested through the coughs that started to permeate his laughter. "Mmmhmm. Alright. Well, thank you so much for dinner, but I better get out of here." "Here," he held out a foam leftovers box, "Some blueberry tarts, for in the morning. Can't start farming on an empty stomach."

I felt my cheeks go a little pink as I accepted it gingerly. "Thank you. I uh, I really appreciate it." "No problem. Now get out of here; you need a good night's sleep." "Yessir." He was still chuckling as I slipped out the door, closing it quietly so to not wake Pam. I rounded the corner, wanting to see Dusty one last time before I went back to the farm, only to find an elderly man digging through the trash can. "Oh!"

He startled same as I did, only instead of my hand flying to my chest, his arms raised as he cowered. "I'm sorry. I was just--" He paused then, peering at me curiously. "You're... not from around here, are you?" "No," I spoke softly, "I'm the new farmer who moved in, Nanami." I inched a little closer, eyeing the holes in his jacket. He must be freezing in the biting nighttime air.

I tried not to pity people, but I couldn't help a little bit of raw emotion from slipping into my voice when I asked, "Are you hungry?" "No! I just... check the cans. Sometimes they have hot, fresh food that'll go to waste if I don't eat it." So he was humble. From this distance I could hear his stomach growling, though. "Well, that's certainly an honorable cause. It reduces food waste. But, I see you've come up empty handed. And I happen to have some leftovers that I'd be more than happy to share with you."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. That's your food! You paid for it." "No I didn't. I got it on the house. And even if I hadn't, it's my choice as to what I do with my money and what I get from it. You're hungry, I'm not. I have food, you don't. It's as simple as that. Please, take them. It's a little batch of blueberry tarts." His eyes lit up, but his body still cowered away. "Blueberry tarts are my favorite," he admitted. "Then that's all the more reason to take them." I put the container between us, thrusting them at him a little more urgently when he didn't take them. "Please. I don't want to go to bed tonight aware that you're hungry," I pleaded. That would absolutely break my heart.

He reached out slowly and took the container, nodding just a little. "Thank you." "You're welcome." When he stood there and fidgeted I realized he was uncomfortable about turning his back to me so I went to Dusty's pen and leaned over, patting the slats to beckon him over. "What a good boy," I crooned over the sound of footsteps rushing over the cobblestone. 

"Yes! You're such a good boy!" Dusty jumped up on the fence and licked my face, forcing a laugh out of me. "Did I have some pizza on my face? Huh?" I kissed the top of his head when he let me, then backed away, waiting for him to jump down before I instructed, "Go to sleep in your nice cozy house. It's cold out." When he cocked his head at me I nodded to his house, "In."

I left Dusty while he was still getting comfy in his dog house, feeling lighter than I had all day. I finally felt like... maybe I had a purpose here. That man, that poor man whose name I never caught, I could occasionally bring him some food--as soon as I could figure out where to take it to. Maybe I could even find a way to get him a new coat, or a scarf. Anything for him to be warmer. Did he even have a roof over his head? Oh, Yoba, please let him have a roof over his head. Anything. I'd even reluctantly settle with the branches and leaves of a tree. Just somewhere he could find a little protection from the elements.

On my slow walk back to the farm, my thoughts turned from the man to Haley. How would she have treated that situation? She seemed to have a bitchy exterior, but... I almost couldn't fathom the idea of her turning her nose up at him. I could just _tell_ there was good in her. It was buried deep, possibly and probably due to trauma, but it was there.

There was a lot there. Her toned legs, still holding on to the tan from last year, her D or Double D cup tits, perfect for them hanging in my face so I could suck on them. Mmm. I felt that familiar ache between my legs, inside me so deep I couldn't reach it, and hurried my walk a little. I arrived at the farm house and didn't hesitate to toss my jacket aside and crash onto the bed, fingers already working on the button and zip of my jeans. Those plump lips, I could almost see them wrapped perfectly around my nipple, her big blue eyes staring up at me through her eyelashes... fuck.

I was already so wound up, and I'd barely gotten my hand into my underwear. I pushed my head back into the pillow, panting at the raw pleasure that speared through me, and brought those images back. That peek of her ass... oh, I could imagine such a perfect ass on her, perfect for grabbing and hoisting her up onto the counter while we kissed, or using it to pull her down closer so I could lap at her all the deeper...

I came quick and hard, gasping, trembling all over, a shaky moan erupting from the core of my chest as it kept going and going, my fingers on myself only encouraging it. "Ah, Yoba!" I hissed out as I turned my head into the pillow, gritting my teeth as the sensitivity hit and suddenly every touch was too much and too perfect all the same. I had to stop. If I didn't now, I wouldn't until morning. I reluctantly pulled my hand from my underwear and, in a fit of pure laziness, sucked my fingers clean instead of getting up to wash my hands. 

I stripped down on the bed, tossed my clothes, and pulled the comforter down, then the sheet, slipping under the silky coolness before pulling the comforter up with a shiver. It was cold in here. And with not being able to use the hearth yet for warmth or for light, I was just out of luck. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'd clean out the chimney and make sure everything was safe. Surely I could do that and still have enough time to plant seeds? And maybe even torment Haley a little. Mmm, that sounded like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might try writing chapters in Haley's P.O.V occasionally, so expect some of those.
> 
> Also, very very tempted to skip the next chapter I have and get right back into the smut. I'm bad, I know. Y'all love it though, or you wouldn't be here.
> 
> **(2/26/20)** P.S. -- If you're reading this, I'm sorry for the delay! I planned to have the next chapter out within the week but then I went through a break up, and now I'm sick as a dog, and have been for over a week. The next chapter is coming; I haven't forgotten about y'all! I just desperately need some time to actually get better, because this cold is kicking my ass.


End file.
